


An Unwavering Soul

by Swalublue



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue
Summary: Over 100,000 years ago a war was fought between the Fairies, Anti-Fairies, Pixies, and more. All over the fate of godparenting, and neither side was able to form a lead. And as the meat-grinder of war droned on and on many neutral races grew tired of the scaring of earth. So 12 powerful genies came together, and rewrote the laws of the universe. Trapping the Fairies in Fairy World, Pixies in Pixie World, and Anti-Fairies in Anti-Fairy World. Turning their very homes into a prison. And since the days went up around Fairy World to wonder the whole world is gray as a Pixie's right-sleeve. Her dreams of motherhood stolen from her with only her family and fiancee to keep her sane. Till the day a young boy on planet earth makes a wish from his genie friend seating the world on another course.
Relationships: Cosmo Cosma/Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma, Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma/Juandissimo Magnifico
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Over 100,000 years ago a war was fought between the Fairies, Anti-Fairies, and Pixies over the future of god parenting. This war was brutal and for a long time became a meat grinder. And many of the neutral races tired of the conflict grew sick of the three as neither side was willing to surrender in the war. So 12 powerful genies came together, and rewrote the laws of the universe. Trapping the Fairies in Fairy World, Anti-Fairies in Anti-Fairy World, and the Pixies in Pixie World. Turning their once beautiful world into a prison with a seeming unlimited amount of magic. But since the days the walls went up Wanda Fairywinkle lost her ability to see colors. To her the world is as gray as a Pixie's right sleeve. And since the walls went up her dreams of motherhood had truly been stripped away from her. And now with her fiancee in hand Wanda meets weeks end even if she does work a minimum wage job at the public library. And as she begins to set progress towards eternal bondage with her fiancee. She is suddenly wished away from Fairy World, and meets a genie named Norm. Along with a miserable ten year old child named Timmy Turner. And now Wanda has been given a chance in her life to complete her dreams. Now she must work around her inability to see colors, Timmy's needs and wants. Hiding from both human and non-human foes. A strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, while staying loyal towards her fiancee. As Cosmo keeps trying to make advances towards her. And searching desperately to find a way to free the other fairies, but their are others determined to make sure that never happens.

Chapter 1

When I was born the world was filled with colors. Of all shades, and hues. I could still remember the pink swirl above my head, the blonde one of my sisters. My father's red suit, my mother's green eyes. These colors oh how I wish to see them once again. To finally fill value within this dregs we call life; the first time the colors shifted a shard darker. I was but a century old. My round shell had morphed, and my head began to elongate from my body. The winds blew that day across Fairy World, and we all waited for mother to oranate us with her tails. For all my little existence mother would sit us down, and whisper her tails. Stories of the past, myth, legends, and fantasies filling our little heads with wonder. Teaching us, and from these very few words my course in life had been set. Godparenting. This word is more powerful over my life than I would ever admit to the heavens or death itself. The idea to explore the earth adobe with the winds against my wings spreading the joy that was innate to our people. Helping the children of the land fight their way up the latter of misery.

My mother disappeared that day. Leaving Fairy World, and like that she vanished from record. Her existence forgotten, and father lost his luster. That day the walls were slightly darker, and my hopes a little lower. And so my sister, and I played. Rolling out our imagination and taking stridges. We each pretend to be a godparent or godchild, which in my belief is where my sister's affinity as an actor started. Though my words are only mere speculation for my life was truly changed. And as I grew towards my adult wings, towards my spear of freedom. Father grew darker, and all of Fairy World got cold. I noticed for the first time in real details the change which had concurred across the land. My home was darker, as the laughter no longer rolled. The men no longer sang, and the woman prepared. For I didn't know it at this time, but life was changing, and so I pressed on. Pushing my grades, my life all focusing on the most vital goal in life. Motherhood. Or Godmother for I did not care which.

My desires had been set, and that was the path in which I walked. The others called me crazy, but I ignored their heckling. And then when misery struck her first blow we sat in class whispering amust each other. Each of us telling one another stories from our past, our ambitions, and more. I laid my thoughts out once again and they looked at me crazily. "Fairies are forbidden from having children." It struck at my heart, and for I sobbed hours. My father and sister tried their best, but my anger swirled to new heights. How could they? How could they make such a decision? Before I even had the chance to bare my fruit, make a decision of my own. My dreams of a family spreading their wings across the earthly abode are gone. Stolen from me before I even had a chance all while my family whispered this idea into my head. That was the day I met my best-friend's misery and her twin...for I shall have not bed them for I knew any better, and so I drove myself insane. Searching the heights of the library, listening to stories of the past. My goal in life was good parenting for if I could not have children of my own, then I would forge a family to bring joy to.

And then the war-began. 150 thousand earthly rotations to my immortal belt. The war began, as I began my upper schooling. With a scholarship under my belt my dreams, and goals were within my fingers tip. And so I dug deeper into my studies pushing away from the bonds of family. Digging into the future, and forging ahead with the dolt I once thought I loved. Marriage ranged in my ears, and glee had taken my rationality. My sister broke away from me, and with the scars of misery ever nearing. I pushed the world to new heights, but as far as I flew. The darker the whole world became. And I didn't realize until it was too late. Then I graduated and began my studies at the academy whose numbers were drying up fast. Gossip had fallen from the ladies mouth, and I chose to ignore them. Though my family tried as their must my life was towards a lifetime of servitude. A life-time of memories and joy.

And then it came all crumbling down. The walls went up, the men came home, and my dreams stolle beneath me. It took weeks, but the cruel slap of reality came to roost. Misery, and her sister were all that I knew, they had stolen my hope for the future. We fairies were trapped within Fairy World. Unable to escape, and my tears could feel a river. For life had lost it's grand luster; we were trapped with no way to escape our paradise. The world we once built to protect ourselves has become our very bondage in which still bears its fruit. I swept the night with my lover, my tears had soaked the bed, and misery had come. My mood dropped lower, and when I awoke. The world had lost its luster. The colors disappeared, my life goal stolen from my tears, and till this day I can only fake a smile. Never in my life did I ever feel so lost, and since that day 100 thousand years ago my life has been a bore. Without a tail or troll life had no longer any was the greatest tragedy, and the scars that it has left have never truly herald.

My lover once asked for my hand to be bound together for eternity. To complete one of many desires, but I could never find the words. Though he knew my greatest desires I couldn't tell him no. But the weeding never came, and all I could ever remember was an old song.

"Misery, oh misery. Why are you so cruel?

Misery oh misery. Why are you cruel? So amiss I wonder...  
Is my heart not enough enough? Has my soul not been crushed enough?

Oh misery oh misery When is enough enough for you?

Misery, oh misery. Why are you so cruel?"

Author Note: I had to mess with the timeline a bit as the last godparenting war was mentioned in "balance of flour" it was 10 thousand years in the Cannon, in this it was over a 100,000 years. Anyway this is an AU well neither side was willing to surrender so all three Pixies, Fairies, and Anti-Fairies were locked in their home worlds. Which means the human race has never had much contact with fairies, but technology has developed exactly like it has. Also this story will be dealing with fictional mental heal problems. Though this is fictional, and is no way to represent it in the real world. Nor is this a place you want to find guidance this is soley for narritve purposes, and has no other intentions. Also even though Norm is mentioned in the summary he is for all intention and purposes a minor character in this. The main ones are obvious Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, Blonda, and a few OC's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
“Misery oh misery. Life is so cruel.”   
“Hun stop singing that song. It’s not helping with your mood which has already dropped so low. How about something more positive? Lighter? Brighter? More truthfully, how about looking towards the future? Towards the horizon in which we forge, and put the past aside. Lay it down, and move upon. To house the new horizon our prison for all the waves of the future might be permanent. Hun stop trying to fight what you can’t control. All it whistles is-”   
“So that’s it? Lay my life’s work to the side? Just throw it out like the common moth. Or overused household items? You expect me to cast all of this away, and reel in something new? That doesn't make me slip away from miseries grip? That steals my soul? And my passions?” Tears slid down Wanda's face as emotions swirled in the room, and Big Daddy went silent. He too was at a loss on how to help his precis gems that he crafted carefully from the depths of his past. It broiled, but he kept himself cold as stone. Unmoving only watching his daughter's breakdown, “Trapped! Locked in a cage, one with a lock, but no key. A passcode machine with nothing set. Blonda? Do you even care? Has your wings tipped to our imprimsent. I can’t stand it! I’m a fairy. My goal is to spread my wings and feel the winds as they kiss my skin. My hair flapping in the winds as joy is spread across the earth. And I shall stop at nothing till my freedom is gained. Nothing till my dreams lay bare.” 

“Bumpkin enough.” Big Daddy spoke with sternness in his voice, and Wanda rested herself back on the bench. Waiting patiently for the doctor to return from his data acquisition, and to tell her. Tell them, much to the protest of Wanda’s who wanted to be out of this. She looked towards the clock for how long could she last? How many would be left? Since the walls had gone up the very next day, Wanda developed her interest into the literary world. Searching desperate for every shred of information. Tearing every piece word by word to form ideas, and pushing the bonds towards freedom forwards. Today was the biggest prerelease of her life, and she had to sit within the medbay of the sick. The big block building which only the sick were supposed to lay, but she had been forced by her sire. To attend these tests, take the bat, and lay out for the fools to errand, and he came rolling back.   
“Doctor. Doctor? What is wrong with my sis? Why is herwings tipped at the end? Her mood sour, her life so grimm?” Blonda spoke the words, and the doctor nodded his head. As he gripped the files, and spread them out. So this was the thing that wrote her future? The writing was on the wall the charts were dim, and the stars so dark? Big Daddy turned his attention towards the man, and he swallowed the fear from the pit of his stomach. The doctor fluxed with his black swirl he called his hair, and cleared the winds within his throat.   
“She has lost her luster. The world's canvas to us shimmers with its dulling luster, but to her. It no longer exists, it’s as gray as Pixie’s right sleeve. This is not an illness of the mind or heart, but rather her soul. Poisoned by this impure magic. To a fairy it's a poison that sters in the mind rots into their psychology, and where that leads is a capturing a gust of air. The cure? Pure fairy magic to spread through our once great wand again. How? To feel the giggling of a child. If not.. The end is not as grim as the grimmest movies, but more some.”   
“It’s name?”   
“Kite Syndrome, and she is but a nameless face in the sea of them all.” The doctor concluded, and Wanda shook her head. Kite Syndrome? Perpstours. Her problems with the tragedy of her life, her wings tipped at the end? A lie. Wanda spat with venom in her tone, but they continued to ignore her will. “The best we can do is fight the symptoms. But until the land returns to form, our freedom rings, and we spread our wings once again. Till the war’s greatest sin is paid in full she may never recover.”   
“Very well then. Doctor, your words have been most kind. No longer in need of your services. Now that we know why her wings now bend, and her moods sours. It’s up to us to take our leave. For today the day of her photoshop to the most inarnous that she’s called a lover. The one who shall be bound to her for life. With that we take our leave.” Big Daddy told him, “Come along Bumpkins we mustn’ be late. That fool you call a lover his temper boils with his hubris.” Wanda could only nod her head and floated down towards the floor. Fairies had to ration their magic, ration their souls, and take so little. So much allure of the universe, so much of their life blood, and all of it was a toxin. The magic around them was the poison so a ration program had cropped from the seeds of confusion. And only certain fairies could fly, certain waves for their soul were as stingy as a Pixies right fist.   
And with a forced smile upon her face as her father she moved away from the land of the sick. Her father spoke to the doctor with parting words. Her sister stayed behind to temper in his affairs, and she moved swiftly through the city streets. Swiftly towards her decision and passed it. The anchor that kept her sane in this world. Her only antidote that kept her barren of misery at her side. And she passed him with the clock ticking. Her decision was in mind. For the words of the wall she needed, her passion would not fail. One day they would be free from this eternal damnation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
“Mi amour. How I yearn for the days of yearn when we shall spread our wings and spread the joy to the earthly adobe. To one day within all power that I will embrace the future within your arms, to one day see you smile. Mi amour. Will you please spend all eternity with me? I shall bear the whole world upon my shoulders, and one day I shall finally spread your land across the land.” He held his hand for the crowd in glee, the anchor of life that kept Wanda grounded. Her high school sweetheart is the one who she vowed to spend eternity with. To one day raise their young, and spread their wings. Away from this increment land. And though the path was ever winding she accepted it with grace. Her manors of life and joy that sprouted from the depths of disparity that would allow her to one day fly.   
All around the two of them the camera flew like wild. Capturing every instant, “And I do as well. To one day we will fly free from our prison. To one day find my luster, to one day see the world. I hope to the high heaven that you have chosen correctly. Oh how my heart yearns for your affection. So take me into your hand, and shall I retain my vow till the end of the time.” She smiled as she pressed her lips against his own. The crowd cheered, they hollowed their yield. For this was rare and dying. For Cupid’s trove grew ever smaller, and even smaller still. For even he with all the lovers in the world did not dare to defile this most adrenous occasion. Marriage. Though she was already engaged the media had made it a frenzy. A fairy only bleeds once. Was the old saying, and these a tad bit lighter. He was the anchor that kept her alive, and one she wouldn't dare to defile her vow.   
“And may eternal sacramental hold you bare.” Cupid bowed his head as he scratched the ever shrink list away. “For no longer are you within my domain this is your future. You’re fate.” When the bells began to rang he bit his tongue and bided his time. Though he could interfere it was against his honor of love, and this was the last chance she had to say no. But as the ring was brought, her family's gaze bowed her head. Tears had sprung through her eye, and smiles and pesentries were given all night. As the crowd of ignorance grew ever wider, but she did not care. For her the world was the same, and his promise was life. They were the light that would shun her bright, and one day her dreams would come true.   
“Come my love. Let me take your hand. Mi amour? And spread your wings again. Tonight we shall bound our souls. Let us commence our dance, and see where fang of fate shall lead us now.” He whispered his drivel into her ears, and she accepted it with glee. This was the fate, and even with her unfair imprisonment. Even with the smiling glances of her family the world was gray, and dark.   
For this was a promise, and one of many she would have to keep. First to unravel the bounds of servitude that surrounded her home. To free the lands, and spread her wings. This was fate. To one day hears the joys of laughter as they danced upon her shoulders. And to finally be bounced in eternal servitude to the one she loved. To finally competle her vary fate; this was her responsibility, and hers alone. Though they all tried, and screamed they cared. The river of serenity had long since dried as most moved on with their lives. And forged ahead in the future, but some refused to move, and she was one. This was her fortune, and with his hand in hers they together would unravel the chains.   
…  
….  
…..  
“So shall we take our hands, and dance the world tonight-”   
“No. The dead is done, and I wish to rest. Another time, another place may lovers lust bound us again. But on the morrow my sister and I shall move towards our final preparations. My dress shall be picked, oh so perfect it shall be. And upon the night shall my mind divulge…” She pressed her head against the pillow and she had fallen into slumber. Her lover's purple eyes watched the woman of his eyes desire fall into slumber. He studied her figure even with the sheets that covered her underlying beauty. He could only stroke his hand through her frilling hair. Her wings were on the edges, as they slung closer towards her skin. Dropping lower, and lower and he could only shake his head at her.   
“Though the war has come to end. You still bear the sins of your father. Though your dream has been stolen from your hand. Why can’t you find your happiness? You’re content with the word? I’m not asking you to give it all up? To sleep on and destroy it like your family wishes, but I do ask. That you light the world with a smile, so you may free yourself from the confines of your personal prison. Please nina that is what I ask of you my lover.” He whispered into her sleeping ears, but knew that it was of no use. As her mind had been formed long before his words would have the impact. But he never did have the gut to speak the truth. To spill the truth into her ears, but that time had passed. He remembered their years spent in formal education. The day he met her, the woman of his life. That he had dedicated his whole life towards, and all it took was a single glance. For he was known to the school, a ghost in a world of vampires. A simple change that lasted a lifetime.   
She was wandering through the hallways passing by those who wished to take her hand. And roaring like the flames of passion his heart swirled upon a single look, and in the pit of his stomach he found her. Back then she was bubbling with personality, and life. Her wings were crisp and sharp though the droop remained. And as he spent time and time with her slowly tearing the walls she built. To protect herself to find a shallow heart. Shattered by the cruelty of the world in which we lived, and mirda in the leash of misery. Though he knew to some extent he helped how much he did not know for she was too fragile. The echoes of misery still rattled within her heart, but there was only so much he could do. Till her heart was set a fire, till freedom rang again. When the last wall crumbled, and her wings no longer dropped. That was when she would smile again, but to him impatience was becoming standard. When would he see his angel smile? Outside her moments of lustual desire, he could only ponder upon the many thoughts of the future and the past. And slept a warmy hard slumber for the night. For his lovers touch had been more than grateful within the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
The whole week had been a spartic mess. Filled with all kinds of planning from informing the media. To spread word by mouth, and letter. Wanda had barely a moment to eat and less to rest. For move, move, and move. From filling out paperwork to spending hours upon hours planning for the day. And with all the movement, time, planning, and money oozing from her pocket. The wedding was arguably her most expensive day, and that was not for her, but rather her family. For Blonda’s winged seemingly sparkled for the day she planned for ever so long. Big Daddy was reserved, and watched from a medial distance sparing a few words. And she had never been more overwhelmed from all her duties at once. “And now once this paper has been signed. All that’s missing is for the big day. When you shall take each other bound by hands, and shimmer with love. Show the whole world your roaring passion in the dance of fate.” The marriage man informed the duo of their choices.   
“Als we know. No need to inform for we have read the paper, and filled our minds with wonder.” Juandmissio informed the god of love. For they sat within his most lovely adobe. Listening to him hint at their future, but neither really understood his sly remarks. For when the bells of bondage began to ring his mouth was silenced. For even he did not dare defile the sacrilege of marriage. “No por favor hurry with the papers, and let us leave your time. For a god is always busy, and we have much to discuss. To prepare our filter for the days have already been set. Our mind is made, and that is final to spend eternally together is our wishes.”   
“And alas I second that.” Wanda relied flatley and smiled a little, but went back to her usual scowl. Reading the words for the first time in weeks refreshing her mind on all that she had to learn. For she dug deeper into unraveling the mystery around the wall as it was a teritualy goal towards her great desire. For Cupid, and Juandissmio gave her perplexing looks, but turned to speak in the conversation. For the road to marriage was ever winding as was her ambitions. “So once again my theory is closer to reality with this. Now all I need to do is find a whole within its walls…” She muttered to herself, and juandissimo turned towards Cupid. A barrage of frustrations was on his lower lips. Though he dared not to bear his grievances against his soon to be wife, a shortcoming to be overcome.   
“She’s catching up on some old work. Filling her heads with her obsession towards our eventual freedom. With everything going on her ability to focus had slid greatly.” Juandissimo explained it to Cupid who could only nod his head. And closed the file with endearing secrets for he could not share them. For they had chosen to take eternal life together, and he was running out of people to shoot. For there was more love in the universe then he knew what to do with most of it was locked behind the wall. And Cupid turned towards him.   
“Very well then go ahead. You may take my blessing for though my job grows ever smaller. It is not within my nature to stop those you love from accomplishing your fate. And spread the love of yours towards the heavens and below. But head my warning the path you’ve taken isn’t easy, and fate is ever widening.” Cupid bowed his head, “But note that your hearts all in the right place, and fate is yours to command. Take your luggage for my opera has begun. A new wave of music to tickle my ear, and to exagsted myself before I must spend my precious hours slaving away against my better nature. But such is life.”   
“Excuse me senior? I don’t mean to be a bother, but work? Are you not the god of love? Does that not pay the bills?”   
“It's of no bother though I have seen this question asked before. But yes it does, and annoying it is. At one point it did pay, but as my alcove crumbled and the lover I received ever shrinking. My income drops, and so I need a way to support my life. Till the days of bondage is freed.”   
“I see. Come along mi amour we have a few more places to go.” He spoke softly into his fiancee’s ear. She looked up towards him and snatched a kiss. It was rare moments like these she showed love. And rare moments that had to be accepted, and so they moved from lover’s paradise. Towards the longing streets, and Wand gave her papers away. Small amount of magic was allowed to be used, feeling the winds against their faces. Though walking wasn’t natural to them it had become second nature to them as they walked through the city streets. Alongside a thousand other nameless faces passing by the decaying buildings. The world that no longer had its luster with the dulling and dying world. “Por favor my love. How about we spend the rest of the night around the town? Together in arms as we once did. Without the wall, all soon to be eternal bondage to sway us down. For tongihts a night, and I can see your wings droop ever closer towards your skin. The stress has eaten you once again.”   
“Tosh.” She told him flatley. “But yes let us explore paradise together. A night on the town without misery to accomplish us. I do say that sounds quite nice. If that is what you so wish, but let me tell you. Upon our next free-time together you shall get a whiplash of information. For I shall spill the beans, and you shall make a soup with the information that I shall give. And together we shall turn our attention towards unraveling this most insurafable prison.” Before she could continue to spill her fatigue from the world into his ear. He kissed her upon the forehead, and silenced her with it.   
“I understand my love. But tonight toss away your sins, and move away from them. Later shall we spend all the time of eternity discussing our freedom, and implementing towards our goals. But for now mi amigo it’s time for us to enjoy ourselves once again. For marriage is coming, and the tides of fate our on our side.” Wanda nodded her head, and with that they moved across the town. Watching the fairies walk in this dying and decaying world. And for a while she eased the tension with her knot, and laughed so hard it filled the air of love. He kissed her with all the passion he had boiling for every so long. And she kissed back, and so they spent the remains of their lonely time on earth. Though they had other places to be, words to spare, and money to spend. For in this moment he was free. Free from the conundrum of day to day life, and the sacrilege within their heart.   
And so he took her to the hands of fate. A hill overlooking the glory heaven. During the day the bonds towards earth could be seen, but when the sun had set. And the moon poked her shy across their land. And stare into the starry gaze to see the world sparkle within its lust. And times like this he was glad the walls were made of magic, and only shimmered into view. When someone tried to leave their inspected prison. Wanda rested her head upon his shoulders, and even if she enjoyed her time. Misery was always there to dampen the mood. “When I was little from birth to a century old we would spend days upon days listening to my mother’s banter. Hearing as she filled our heads with dreams. ‘Once upon eons ago’ the sky was a barren desert. Until the day a shimmering mass had come a callin’ our ancestors raged a blaring war, and pushed it back once again. And so they took towards the heavens above, and dotted the sky. Losing their lives to become the barren abliss that created life.”  
“I see.”   
“I wish I could remember her words. To hear them once again, to feel the warmth. For I know there was more to the tale, but my mind is bare. Filled with numbers and science. All swirling around…”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
And so the busy season began. The first thing was to find a venue to hold their most joyous celebration. Which took only mere weeks to find, then came the food to feed the rambouous lot. Each task took hours away from her goals of freedom, but marriage was a small twist in the path towards her dream life. But it was an agitation grind that never came to an end, but one she wished to be free from. And soon she even took her place in the halls of the fairy council for a few parting words. Upon nightfall time had finally freed for only a moment and she took time to read through her work. To see the future, and head the walls. “Nineteen walls each more magical resilient from the outside theoretically something from the outside can come in. But can’t leave for fairy magic was too weak, fairy magic. She muttered the last part to herself: what if she could find something stronger? Something unbound to the rules of the universe. Something stronger...her eyes moved, and the thought became clear.   
“Our key, our key something greater. Something wider, more untamed. Not bound to the laws of magic or da universe. A muffin, a slithering filthy genie. That is our key out of our internal pariah, for the laws of the universe have been rewritten. Rewritten to eternal bound us, to feed us, to cloth us, and to poison us. For that's why the world has no color. For we were bound to pay its price, the echoes of war still haunt us till this day.” Her ears peaked towards her lover's eyes who sat uncomfortably looking at his delusional mate. “Now we know how to break out most mortal pariahs my lover. Or so I think maybe something greater. For have we thought to father all our kidn, to fly once again, and to set the heavens ablaze. For hundreds of thousands of wings in the air maybe the barrier could be weakened?”   
“Par favor my love. Put down the papers, and look into my eyes. Your mind grows dearly from the stress of this most joyous day. The preparations have made you worry, and you fear has driven you mad. Par favor listen to me. Put down the book, and take a breath. Free from the days acquire, and free from the days atone. Tomorrow your party mi amigo, and the next our day. The dress you’ve soveen is wide as the stars, and my own. So for the remainder of this day, for the reminder of this time. Till our hands are bound together at last place the papers down. For another time, another day.”  
“Then so I will my love.” And so Wanda placed the paper to her side, and all they could do was chatter. For a while they chatted, and her stress dissipated into the night. To fill her lover’s head with secrets he did not need to know. Something she never told a lick, and he nodded his head with a smile. For the night lived on, and eventually she slept with her misery. Who shrug a little every day, and soon upon the marrow rise of the sun. Her sister came calling with a skip in her step, and a smile on her face. “Top and turby of ya. To come by so early when I have barely to press my lips against the burning sun. My magic has yet to broil from its slumber, and the sun has yet to kiss our land. And yet you're here ready to go.”   
“Hun. Tomorrow on the morrow your hands shall be bound in eternal love.” Blonda began her tongue, “And on such a joyous occasion it’s becoming of me as your sole blood siblings. To give you your last bastion of freedom before your life begins a new, and so I choose to come a crawlen. Today, the whole day we shall spend together with my sister in arms one last time.”   
“I guess.” Wanda said inquisitively.   
And so after parting ways with her lover in the morning. They walked from her shared apartment through the city. “Hun as it is your special eve, and the bells are beginning to ring. Tomorrow and today may you take to the sky. To feel what our ancestors once did. So take to the sky, and fly.” Wanda studied her sister inquisitively, and within a moment Blonda poofed up a paper. “Oh don’t worry I have vast sums of money to keep my life for an eternity. These excess fines are but a slap upon my skin, or a bit from a fly. Now read to your heart's content, and see the truth in which I bare in front of you.” And so Wanda took the paper from her sisters hand, and read over it carefully and again. A smile formed upon her lips, and she turned towards her sister who only looked at her inquistevly.   
“Not today, not today, but tomorrow I shall. It shall be my fate to experience the joys of the past. Ooh to save it now, and experience the lover in which I require.”   
“Very well then. Come we have many hands to greet all your friends from the academy. We’ve come together to celebrate our most joyous celebration.” Blonda spoke, and soon they came upon the Land. A saloon where her friends from the past had all come together. To chat, to cheer, and for a while Wanda forgot her troubles, and left misery by its side. Catching up while the saloon artist did their work, from the hair, to the nails. Each strum was a release from the stress and emotions. “It’s like their scrubbing all your troubles away.”   
“Ya.”   
And from the saloon that released her pains, they went place to place. Chatting, and telling stories. Wanda lost herself within the hours. Soon feeding herself full, to drinking sugary drinks. Her friends though fewer in numbers compared to days before the walls went up. She still had a creche which she relied on only chatting with them so few. “Wanda. Oh Wanda. I do have a rather inquisitive question. What do you do? Since the walls went up? What do you do since the academy burned down? What do you done since your life-goals, and aspirations torn down.” Her friend named Sunni, who walked with a wobble in her foot. Losing their rights to fly hurt many of them, her blonde locks kissed her bosom. And her white shirt was stained with the surgery drinks which she drang with a jitter.  
“For they have not changed. For my life goals are the same, my tragedy only slight altered. I have studied the walls with all its faceted. I’ve read every book, ebery paper, and heard every theory. One day when my mind is right I shall bound the walls, and free myselves. To escape to the earthly adobe.”   
“Oh.”   
Though the conversations deppened, she lectured them on all the asceptetcs of the wall. From its very compositions to the complex and reptining patterns. For it had become her life, and they listened with terror, and intrigue. To know something so well, when fairies were created agile, and adaptable. But Wanda’s fate lies beyond the walls, and Blonda quickly ran the discussion on other facets of the area. And soon they went towards their final destination. A palace of ice where we used to, built on a stilt that had melted away. And soon they chatted, they danced, and drank. To their heart's content sniffing secrets, and lobbying them with gossip old as dawn.   
Blonda smiled at her sister though with an unknowing wit. To see her finally realise herself from the constraints she built. Watching as she oozed over her lover, and explained the world. To see her so free, free from the strain brought a soft hearted moment towards her. And so she went the night go without any care, and careful to avoid the desire of her sisters ire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

And so the wedding came. Striving like thunder, and the whole day she was busy. Finalign her hair, digging through her looks. Every moment was to be precise, every song was to be heard. And upon the marrow land when the sun finally touched the worlds adobe she sat within the cave of Destiny. Filled with ancient stories that no one cared to read. And her desires placed well more particularly her lovers desire, and soon to be her spouse. The two of them waited as the clock ticked and the crowd grew restless with each packing second. Atomic Poof! The grand vigadoo of all the fairies, the toughest man in the universe. And protector of Da Rulez Jorgen Von Strangle appeared in his full form. His giant wand at his side, as he walked down the makeshift aisle towards the lovers in remorse. "About time you're late. The clock is ticking, and my patience thinin."

"Silence punny fairies! Though you seek your hands in eternal bondage we have a few things to do. A few lines straighten up, and a few holes to loosen up." Jorgen said and whismering the crowd. Who watched with impunity for he was their arbiter of fate, and the one was destined to tie them together again. "Before we can beginning the gifts of fate must be placed upon the widers feet. And all thoses who wish to speak in holey matrimony must speak up now or forever hold their yaps shut." And no one said a word, and soon a line formed with family first, and the rest all behind them. Each came a toiling, placing a single gift upon her feet. Wanda's wings earned to stretch the world agani. And slowly by slowly reaping the phrase of love, and earnesty. She took and accepted them all, hearing the whispers in the land. All for her life, her lover stayed silent not moving or uncaring.

A few hours passed, and the second round began. Each to pass a solemnly gift towards the lovers hand. And he accepted with glorious grace, and she could only watch. This game seem to play, and Jorgen kept quite. "Now then that it's time for us to move on towards the next task of the morning, and the morrow. So Wanda Fairywinkle, and Juandissimo Magnifico a dance is in order. Each family member must take their own respective family member and dance. Show your emotions to your blood, and allow it to flow. And then you may woo us with your love." Wanda bowed her head, lucky for her so few stood in the way. As most of her family couldn't be bothered to show up to date, and so she danced. Each dance was different from the last, keeping her lovers tune to silence of her heart.

Twirl,

Spin,

And jump.

Sweat was forming under her chin, soaking the white dress white. And the swell of magic swirled, but no one broke da rules. And soon she passed showing her heart through love, and soil. Dirt rimicked her heart, and she turned towards her lover's purples eyes. He grimaced with a smile, and the two of them took towards the air. A swirl of magic started in the pit of her stomach. It felt wrong towards her systems, but her wings took flight. And soon her toes no longer touched the earthly, and it felt like a burning star. A flame rose within her heart burning the magic away, and soon they took towards the sky. Opening themselves into the magical field and swirling the lines of love, and fate. Twirling, dancing the whole world. She could hear the claps and cheers. Amusing as for the first time in her life her lover didn't make the same mistake. As when she came in for a pass he would turn right when she desired a left and both would often run into each other. It was something they had to practice constantly on a daily grind till they had finally gotten it right.

"Impressive. I approve." Cupid sad clapping his hands. "Your display is so raw, so powerful. The emotions are hidden behind a barrier of life, and salt. Dismay more, more." He shouted with impunity, and the others threw their hands in a wave of raw emotions. Wanda smiled and for a brief moment the world shimmer a little brighter. She had done it, she had passed all the tests. The first step towards her ultimate goal of integrated freedom. And she looked at her lover whose face shone like the black maire. Who's edged with emotions he couldn't be bound to let loose. His tuxedo bound towards his ultimate obsession, and she loved him dearly. Or so she thought, but in the back of her mind laid seeds of doubt. For he was her lover, the man she vowed when he saved her life.

"And so to seal the deal it must end with a kiss of love. While Cupid share shot you both with his golden arrows. Forever intwing your fates to one another. And allowing your love to bear it's fruit. Very much like the ones you've already bared, and after it wears off. Your future is in your hands." Wanda nodded her head, and she closed her eyes. Representing the kiss her lover always seems to have. And as they neared their lips to feel the spread of her love. The most dreadful sound of magic that Wanda had ever heard rung through her ears.

Gong!

Author's Note: And so we reach the end of ACT I. Act II we'll finally get to meet Timmy, Cosmo, Norm, and a bunch of other minor characters. Though some charachters will be OOC. For example Crocker who will only be seen in a few chapters and mentioned. Isn't a crazy luntic obsessed with magical creatures, but rather a respetable professer at Harvard. Who uses his capaiblites for the betterment of society. But even without the influence theirs still misserable kids in the world, and Timmy Turner is one such child. So next chapter we begin with Act II - Motherhood.


End file.
